tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Best of Thomas
Best of Thomas is a US and Korean VHS/DVD release featuring three first season episodes, one second season episode, two third season episodes and two fourth season episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. The DVD release also featured three additional songs. This release was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on DVD in 2001. And was released again in a 3 disc set with the Best of James and the Best of Percy in 2003. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2001 VHS For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the past year, we have received hundreds of thousands of letters, e-mails and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we were proud to produce this video which features 8 of your favorite adventures highlighting everyone's #1 engine, THOMAS. Re-live the day when Thomas got his very own branch line, laugh out loud as Thomas and a "not-so-scary" dragon play a little trick on Percy, and get ready with engines as they prepare for a very special visitor. Join Percy, James, Gordon and the rest of your Sodor Friends as a celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! 2001 DVD For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the past year, we have received hundreds of thousands of letters, e-mails, and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we are proud to produce this first-ever DVD which includes 8 of your favorite Thomas adventures and remarkable bonus features that promote learning and fun for everyone! Join Percy, James, Gordon, and the rest of your Sodor Friends as we celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! 2007 DVD For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the years, we have received hundreds of thousand of letters, e-mails, and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we were proud to produce this DVD which includes 8 of your favorite Thomas adventures with remarkable bonus features that are fun for everyone! Join Percy, James, Gordon, and the rest of your Sodor Friends as we celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! Episodes # Thomas Gets Bumped # A New Friend for Thomas # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Thomas Saves the Day # Trouble for Thomas # Thomas and Stepney # A Big Day for Thomas # Thomas Meets the Queen Songs # Really Useful Engine (Separate from main feature on DVD) # Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) # It's Great to be an Engine (DVD only) # Let's Have a Race (DVD only) Bonus Features * Thomas and the Dinosaur read-along story * "The Great Festival Adventure" interactive CD rom game * Character Gallery * "What Color Am I?", "Find My Number", and "Which Engine Am I?" DVD games Trivia * An extended version of the original theme music is featured on the episode selection, sing-along and bonus features menus. * Additional clips from Thomas Gets Tricked, Terence the Tractor, Thomas Goes Fishing, Foolish Freight Cars, Double Teething Troubles, Double Trouble, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Put Upon Percy, Baa!, Bye George!, James and the Trouble with Trees, Make Someone Happy, Happy Ever After, Thomas and the Rumours, Thomas' Christmas Party, A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train and Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach are used in the intermissions between the episodes, accompanied by snippets from Thomas' Anthem. * The DVD does not end with the Really Useful Engine sing-along. It instead is an option from the sing-along menu. * This is the first Thomas & Friends DVD to be release in the US. Goofs * Trouble for Thomas is out of sync. * On the 'Thomas' Best Friends' section in the booklet, Skarloey and Rheneas' pictures have each other's names switched. * On the DVD, in the game Which Engine Am I?, Mavis does not have a name on her side, and does not even say her name. DVD Packs * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, James and Percy Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature Gallery File:BestofThomasVHScover.jpg|VHS cover File:BestofThomasVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover File:BestofThomasspine.jpg|2001 US DVD spine File:BestofThomasbackcover.jpg|2001 US DVD back cover File:BestofThomasBooklet.png|Booklet Front and Back File:BestofThomasDisc.JPG|US disc File:BestofThomas2007DVDFrontCover.jpg|2007 US cover File:BestofThomas2007DVDBackCover.jpg|2007 US DVD back cover File:BestofThomas2.jpg|US Alternate cover File:BestofThomasDVDwithWoodenRailwayZooBoxCar.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Zoo Box Car File:ABigDayforThomasandBestofThomasDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayThomasandTidmouthMilkTanker.png|DVD 2-pack with A Big Day for Thomas and Wooden Railway Thomas and Tidmouth Milk Tanker File:BestofThomas,Percy&James.PNG|Platinum edition File:BestofJamesandBestofThomasDoubleFeature.png|Double feature with Best of James File:BestofThomasKoreancover.jpg|Korean cover File:BestofThomasTitleCard.png|Title card File:BestofThomasmenu.png|Main menu File:BestofThomasmenu1.png|Episode selection menu File:BestofThomasmenu2.png File:BestofThomasmenu3.png|Fun and Games menu File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills9.png|Character Gallery File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills11.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills12.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills13.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills14.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills15.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills16.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills17.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills18.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills19.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills20.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills21.png File:BestofThomasDVDMenu6PNG.PNG|What Color Am I? File:BestofThomasWhichColorAmI1.png File:BestofThomasDVDMenu7.PNG|Find my Number File:BestofThomasFindMyNumber1.png File:BestofThomasFindMyNumber2.png File:BestofThomasFindMyNumber3.png File:BestofThomasFindMyNumber4.png File:BestofThomasFindMyNumber5.png File:BestofThomasFindMyNumber6.png File:BestofThomasDVDMenu8.PNG|Which Engine Am I? File:BestofThomasWhichEngineAmI1.png File:BestofThomasmenu4.png|Thomas and the Dinosaur read-along File:BestofThomasReadAlong1.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong2.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong3.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong4.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong5.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong6.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong7.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong8.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong9.png File:BestofThomasReadAlong10.png File:BestofThomasmenu5.png|Sing-Along song menu File:BestofThomasDVDMenu9.PNG|Interactive DVD File:BestofPercyIntermission2.png File:BestofPercyIntermission5.png File:BestofPercyIntermission4.png File:BestofPercyIntermission1.png File:BestofPercyIntermission7.png File:BestofThomasIntermission7.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionThomas9.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionWebsite.png Intermissions File:Best of Thomas Intermissions Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Korean VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Collector's Edition VHS Category:Collector's Edition DVDs